


Fix It

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: trope_bingo, Gen, Humor, Not Beta Read, Transformation, Trope Bingo Round 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam made one little mistake...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the image found http://www.karaffensammler.at/gallery/main.php?g2_itemId=11736

"I cannot believe that you did this. Why Sam? Why the hell did you do this?" Dean complained as he hopped to this highest spot.

Sam chased his irritated brother the best he could. "It wasn't just you, ya know. It happened to me and the other two idiots."

"Yeah, but you apologized to them. You _LAUGHED_ at me. I told you there was something funny about that girl."

"I thought you meant 'haha funny', not 'oh look, a bitchy witch.' You need to improve your communication skills. I mean a simple, 'What would dad do?' would have put me on high alert."

"No, it wouldn't. After all dad knocked up some woman as a thank you. Of course, we got an unknown brother. So those words would have only landed us in MORE trouble."

"Would you two cease in your oral foreplay? I wish to get out from under this... bottle," the bird shaped Lucifer complained.

"Hey, Cas is a bird too; and you don't hear him complaining. Now, shut your pie hole and let me yell at God for giving me an idiot rfo a brother," Dean snapped.

Castiel remained silent and did a bird version of rolling his eyes at the human's antics. He was quite use to their brand on insanity; and is often amused by it when he is not caught in the crossfire.

"Come on Dean, it's not all that bad," Sam whispered.

"Not that bad? I am a damned FROG. Not a cool or useful frog like a Poison Dart Frog or one of the other poisoned frogs. I am just a pain frog. I can go ribbit and hop. Hell even Cas and Lucy could eat me if they wanted to! I got punished for your transgressions, I not only had to pay for the sins of my father, but now I am paying for your sins as well. YOU OWE ME AN I.O.U. YOU SANCTIMONIOUS ASSHOLE," Dean yelled to the sky.

"Dean," the younger brother whispered and looked worriedly toward the sky.

"Not listening to you until you fix me, or at least make me something cooler. You got to be a dragon..."

"Only a small one."

Dean growled at his little brother. "You're still a dragon who has the ability to breathe fire. I mean it Sammy, find a way to fix us. Including Lucy. He's a pain in the ass, but he's the pain in the ass we know. Now, scurry, find the witch. Apologize, offer to cook her dinner, hell, preform some kinky bestiality shit if that is what she is into, but the bottom line remains the same. Get me my HUMAN body back. If I have to stay like this forever, I'll make Lucy look like a sparkling vampire!"

Sam whimpered as he watched his brother hop off. He didn't know how to fix their... predicament, but he knew he needed to. He slithered down the bottle and looked at the pair of birds. "You two can let it go now. Hey Lucifer?"

The pair relaxed their wings and let their burden roll off and away from them before shaking out their wings. "What can I do for you Sam?" he asked with his head cocked.

"Do you think you could possess me and help me out?" he asked meekly.

"No, but even if I could, I wouldn't. For once I am in agreement with your brother. Fix this mess," he huffed before he took to wing and flew away.

"Cas?"

The former angel just shook his body before taking off in the direction Dean had. Sam sighed and looked around. He could fix this... he just needed to find the woman and apologize for saying she ate like a bird and kissed like a frog. Surely that wouldn't be too hard. Oh, who was he kidding? He is fucked sideways. Maybe he could find the right spell to set them all back to normal.

He slithered off in hopes of his plan working. If it didn't, Lucifer would surely eat him... and not in a fun way!

~Fin~


End file.
